


The Venue

by Disgruntled_Pelican



Series: Wedding Planning [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 5, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgruntled_Pelican/pseuds/Disgruntled_Pelican
Summary: There's a lot to do before David and Patrick can officially tie the knot. First thing they do is check out a gorgeous wedding venue in Elmdale.





	The Venue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I used to write general fiction, but in the past few years haven't made the time for it. I want to get back into writing, and thought this would be a good way to do so. I love Schitt's Creek, and love David and Patrick. I am really looking forward to/hoping we see them do some wedding planning in season 6, and this will be a series of what I think should happen in that regard.

David was excited to delve into wedding planning. He created various mood boards trying out different color schemes and themes, and excitedly ran them by Patrick trying to get his fiancé to give him some form of useful feedback. It wasn’t that Patrick wasn’t excited to plan their wedding, but he was more than happy to let David take the reins on this knowing he probably had very specific ideas about what their wedding should look like.

  
It had been two weeks since the proposal, and Patrick was watching a baseball game on TV in the apartment. The Toronto Blue Jays were playing against the Boston Red Sox, but weren’t fairing well this far. They were already in the 9th inning, so Patrick didn’t expect this was going to end in his favor.

  
Once the next commercial break started David came over and sat on the couch next to Patrick draping is arms around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick turned his head, and gave his fiancé a soft kiss wrapping his arms around David’s waist.

  
“I thought you didn’t want to watch the game with me?” Patrick teased.

  
David waved his hands towards the TV, “They’re on Commercial. Anyway, I just got off the phone with one of our vendors. Apparently, she heard from one of Twyla’s estranged relatives that we were engaged and suggested we check out this venue in Elmdale. I looked it up, and it actually looks really nice, so I called and got as an appointment to go see it Sunday.”

  
He pulled out his phone and showed Patrick photos of the venue. Patrick had to agree; it was beautiful. There was a large courtyard complete with a grand marble fountain, beautifully trimmed foliage, and an abundance of bright, blooming flowers all around.

  
“What do you think?” David asked.

  
“It’s really nice,” Patrick said, taking a sip of his beer, “What time is the tour?”

  
“Noon. I was thinking, since the tour is so close to lunch, we could stop at that delicious Italian place up there afterwards.”

  
Patrick nodded, convinced this was the main he selected that time. “I see you’ve planned out the whole day already.”

  
“Well, it’ll be our first real endeavor into planning the wedding. The only other thing I’ve done is list off possible themes that you won’t give me any real opinions on, so…”

  
“I told you David. I’ll love anything you decide on.”

  
“I know. I have exquisite tastes, but I want you to pick things too. It’s our wedding,” he emphasized this point by frantically gesturing between the two them, “I know I’m not great at compromise, but I want to know what you want out of this too.”

  
Patrick smiled softly at his fiancé. “Okay, well speaking of your mood boards, I noticed that one of the many includes horses. I know how much you appreciate grand and dramatic…anything where are we going to find horses to rent for the day in our budget,” Patrick teased.

  
“Okay there wouldn’t be any actual horses. I don’t actually like horses because of that one time I was horseback riding with Hilary Duff in Greece, and the fucker threw me off. I’m pretty sure I told you that already. They’re just part of the general rustic, European countryside vibe I was going for,” David explained.

  
“Mhm, well, I’ll give it another thought.” He leaned in and gave David another kiss, and when began to pull away David placed his ringed hand around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. The commercial break had ended by then, but the game had been forgotten.

 

Patrick woke up Sunday morning to make breakfast before they had to head out to Elmdale. He woke David with a chaste kiss handing him a plate of pancakes and bacon. He climbed back into bed, and the two enjoyed their breakfast in bed together.

  
The drive to Elmdale was uneventful, and David was practically bursting in the passenger seat next to Patrick. He bounced in the seat like an excited toddler going on about the venue they were going to see.

  
“The website says they can fit two hundred, which should be plenty. They do cater themselves, but I wonder if they’d allow outside caterers because I was thinking Ms. Bennet, who supplies some of the produce for the store, she also caters for events. She said she’d let us come sample some of the stuff she makes to see if we like it. She may even give us a discount since we do have a nice business relationship.”

  
“It seems like you’ve been doing a lot of wedding planning the past few days,” Patrick commented. He knew David was dabbling around in trying to figure out their wedding, but he didn’t know David was actively seeking out caterers already.

  
“Just looking at some of our options. You know, getting a feel for the market.”

  
Patrick chuckled. He reached over to grab David’s hand, pulling it to his lips.

  
“I’m surprised you haven’t made several cake tasting appointments with every baker within a thirty-mile radius to make sure we have the absolute best for our wedding. Really though that would be your top priority.”

  
“Oh, I have a running list of the highest rated bakeries within a fifty-mile radius, and am currently looking through all of their portfolios to evaluate their styles, and quantity of available flavors. Once we decide on theme, I’ll have a better idea of which ones we should go visit and sample.”

  
“Noted.”

  
Silence fell over them for a few moments when David asked, “What about you? Have you looked at anything wedding related beyond what I’ve been showing you?”

  
He hadn’t. He was sure David already knew that by the way he was asking Patrick the question. David seemed to have that aspect of their wedding down. Patrick loved listening to him go on about and on about venues, color schemes, themes, cakes, and anything else that would eventually come up between now and their day. He loved how David lit up talking about it, and anyone with half a brain would guess that wedding planning was right up David’s ally. Patrick just really wanted to get married. He meant it when he said that he’d love anything David decided on because it meant they were one step closer to getting married.

  
“Seriously David, whatever you want. If you want a huge, extravagant, rustic European countryside wedding with men on horse back galivanting around, I will happily make that happen for you,” he said.

  
David squeezed his eyes shut obviously holding back tears, “Okay, that was the most romantic thing you’ve said to me besides calling me the love of your life, but what I want is for you to plan this wedding with me. It’s about us, not just me. I want you to find venues and cakes and suits and show them to me, even though I will probably inevitably veto or at least seriously alter a lot of your suggestions because aesthetics isn’t your thing. When the day comes and all of our guests are looking around at everything, I want them to see us both in everything, and that’s not going to happen if you keep just smiling and nodding at everything I say,” David countered.

  
By then Patrick had pulled into the parking lot of the venue. He had honestly thought that would have been more than happy to take control of planning, but if his fiancé wants his full involvement, than that’s what he’ll give.

  
“David, I love you, and I can’t wait to marry you. Seriously, if you were to just say the words, I would take you to town hall and do it right now.”

  
David close his eyes again, and began rapidly nodding. “Mhm, I take it back, that is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, and if I wasn’t such a suck for lavish parties, I would take you up on that offer. But I really want a wedding. I never thought I’d actually get to have one, and I won’t get another chance after this, so I want this to be perfect—for both of us. I mean a few years ago you were about to marry a woman.”

  
Patrick chuckled at the memory. He really was clueless back then.

  
David continued, “I didn’t peg you for a wedding planner type, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have real, thoughtful opinions on our wedding.”

  
Patrick leaned over and kissed his fiancé. The kiss was full of love and joy. They were getting married. It almost didn’t feel real.

  
“We should go inside for the tour,” he said.

  
David nodded, and the two walked into the lobby, which could only be described as abundant. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the unbelievably high ceiling, solid oak desks with intricate designs carved into them, marble floors, and live plants scattered around to accent the grand interior.

  
“Oh wow,” David said.

  
Patrick knew this kind of space wasn’t unfamiliar to David, but Patrick felt completely out of his element in this environment. They walked over to the receptionist who said that a man named Joseph Rivers would be meeting with them shortly for the tour.

  
After a few moments, a man in a well-kept suit walked over to greet them, “Hello, I’m Joseph Rivers. I’ll be showing you two around our grounds. Now, I know on the phone you said you were thinking of having a spring or summer wedding next year, correct?”

  
“Correct,” David responded, “Ideally sometime in May or June.”

  
“Right,” Joseph continued, “I have to say that is our busiest time of the year, so—not to rush you two—but if you do decide you want to hold your wedding here it would be best to book that soon because dates will fill up fast.”

  
David nodded, paying close attention to everything Joseph was saying, while Patrick gazed around the room, still processing everything he saw. David hooked his arm around Patrick’s and began rubbing his shoulder with his other hand.

  
Joseph spoke, “Alright, now that we’ve gone over some of the business side of things, let’s show you around.”

  
“Let’s,” David responded.

  
Joseph led them outside, and Patrick was relieved to be out of the lobby area. The courtyard looked just like the pictures—better, even.

  
“Keep in mind that it’s nearing August, in May or June the gardens will be in full bloom,” Joseph assured.

  
Patrick looked up at his fiancé who was obviously in awe of the place. The venue was definitely gorgeous, and Patrick could somewhat imagine marrying David here, but he wasn’t really sure this venue was the one for them.

  
Joseph talked more about the services they offered from dressing rooms, reception halls, catering, and even wait staff if necessary. It was all very grandiose and over the top, which Patrick knew would be David’s speed, but it wasn’t really to his own tastes.

  
His thoughts were cut off by David saying, “Thanks so much for showing us around. It was beautiful. Can we just have a moment to talk it through, though?”

  
“Of course,” Joseph assured, “I will be back in my office if you have any questions. If you decide you do want to set a date with us, you can do so at reception.”

  
“Thank you,” Patrick said as Joseph went back inside.

  
They turned to face each other. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick placed his hands on David’s waist.

  
“So,” David whispered, “What do you think?”

  
Patrick thought for a second.

  
“I mean, it’s gorgeous David, but I don’t know if I can really see us getting married here. I think I need some more time to think about it,” he said.

  
“Okay,” David replied.

  
Patrick pulled him more into his arms, and their foreheads were touching.

  
“What do you think?” he asked.

  
David looked past Patrick’s shoulder for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

  
“I like it,” he admitted weakly, “But I think you’re right. It doesn’t fit us.”

  
David took a breath, “you know at any other time in my life I would probably have killed to get married at a place like this, or even thought it was too small and cheap. Now, though, I really don’t want the venue to outshine us, you know. Like when it’s all said and done I want everyone to be talking about us, not how beautiful the marble fountain is, though that is really beautiful.”

  
Patrick smiled up at David who kissed him softly.

  
“We’ll look at some other places,” Patrick said.

  
David nodded in agreement, “Maybe, you should find venues for us to look at since I have already started with the food.”

  
“Will do,” Patrick responded, kissing David one more time before they left.

  
They stopped for lunch at the Italian restaurant like David planned, and spent the rest of the day curled up in bed looking through various venues and discussing other wedding details. By the end of the night, Patrick was glad David had roped him into wedding planning.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to make this a series. I know I want to write something about the cake because obviously that would be very important to David, and when all of my cousins and sister got married, cake tastings were always the best part. What aspects of the wedding do you want to see David and Patrick planning?
> 
> Tumblr: disgruntledpelican


End file.
